The subject invention relates generally to holders for rolled sheet products including, particularly, to holders for retaining and dispensing sheets from a paper towel roll.
Devices for dispensing a conventional roll of paper towels are numerous and are well known consumer products.
In the most common commercially available dispenser, two arms are used to hold the ends of the roll. Such dispensers are wall or cabinet-mounted and comprise a horizontal flat base and spaced-apart arms extending outward from opposite ends of the base, which clasp the ends of the roll, providing pivot points for the roll.
The arms of different dispensers accommodate receipt of paper towels in roll form in different ways. One typical commercially available dispenser has an arm or arms that pivot outward to receive a towel roll, and then pivot inward to capture the roll""s center core tube, with ends of the arms having cylindrical lugs that fit into the core tube of the towel roll, thereby providing short rotation points about which the roll can rotate. Another approach teaches the incorporation of spring biased lugs mounted into the ends of the dispenser arms, rather than having the arms themselves pivot. The lugs recess into the arms as the towel roll is inserted there against and, when the roll is at its final position, the lugs eject outwardly and into the roll""s core tube. The roll can then rotate about the lugs as individual sheets are withdrawn.
Another common approach to dispensing rolls is to use a flat base upon which the roll stands up on its end, with some type of post or cylinder, attached to the base, which rises up through the roll core tube, providing support for the roll and a rotation point for the roll. This eliminates the need for two arms.
With existing paper towel dispensers, the problem exists that, with toweling in the dispenser, the roll spins freely, thereby dispensing too many sheets, causing unraveling, product waste, and frustration in the user. In the two-arm style of holder, the only thing impeding the spin of the roll is the friction between the core and arm""s lugs and between the toweling itself and the arms. In the base-and-post style of dispenser, the only thing impeding unraveling of the roll is the weight of the roll itself and its friction against the base.
With all types of dispensers, the unraveling problem is further exacerbated as the roll gets used, and the diameter of the roll reduces: either the ends of the roll exert less and less pressure and, hence, friction laterally against the holder""s arms, or, in the base-and-post style, the decreased weight of the roll decreases friction against the flat base.
Some commercially available dispensers have an additional feature or features that facilitate tearing off sheets of toweling. In the base-and-post style of dispenser, an additional post, parallel to the roll core tube, is used to provide a fulcrum against which the toweling sheet can be torn. Unfortunately, this tearing post provides no solution to the unraveling problems described.
Presently known art attempts to address this problem, but has not completely solved the problem. The following represents a list of known related art:
The following represents a list of known related art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,376 issued to Compton, Dec. 11, 1984;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,750 issued to Hunt, May 29, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,304 issued to Ahern, Feb. 25, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,676 issued to Bardsley, Jun. 21, 1977;
U.S. Design Pat. No. 161,985 issued to Woodworth, Feb. 13, 1951;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,007 issued to Cunningham, Mar. 5, 1977;
U.S. Design Pat. No. 326,580 issued to Brazis, Jun. 2, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,003 issued to Tharp, Sep. 22, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,750 issued to Kelly, Mar. 17, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,986 issued to Putz, May 17, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,083 issued to Ridenour, Mar. 8, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,976 issued to Duck, Mar. 9, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,961 issued to Duck, Sep. 14, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,486 issued to Ancona et al., May 3, 1988;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,162 issued to Hidle, Jul. 15, 1986;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,948 issued to Gillen, Aug. 20, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,947 issued to Hidle, Aug. 20, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,057 issued to Whatley, Apr. 23, 1974; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,249 issued to MacLelland, Dec. 15, 1959.
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
While the foregoing body of art indicates it to be well known to have a roll holder, the art described above does not teach or suggest a roll holder with adjustable pressure member which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) including: (1) prevention of a paper towel roll from unplanned or uncontrolled unraveling; (2) being able to keep the loose paper towel end of a conventional paper towel roll from flapping freely on a holder; (3) having an easily assembled and disassembled paper towel holder for ease of sale and/or storage; (4) having a paper towel holder that can be left freestanding on a horizontal countertop; and (5) a minimum of parts, readily available and inexpensive materials, so that production costs are minimized.
The roll holder with adjustable pressure member of the present invention provides an apparatus and method for preventing unraveling of the roll, in addition to providing all the typical functions of roll dispensers. The roll holder with adjustable pressure member includes a base, an upright member connectable to the base, and a pressure member connectable to the base and engaging the upright member. Optionally, a slide plate can be provided as well as a guide pin and nut.
The paper towel roll holder with adjustable pressure member of the present invention presents numerous advantages, including: (1) prevention of a paper towel roll from unplanned or uncontrolled unraveling; (2) being able to keep the loose paper towel end of a conventional paper towel roll from flapping freely on a holder; (3) having an easily assembled and disassembled paper towel holder for ease of sale and/or storage; (4) having a paper towel holder that can be left freestanding on a horizontal countertop; and (5) a minimum of parts, readily available and inexpensive materials, so that production costs are minimized.
In the paper towel roll holder with adjustable pressure member, the roll to be dispensed is slid onto a center post, which is attached to a flat base. A pressure member is provided which presses against the roll, thereby preventing unraveling of the roll. The pressure member also provides a fulcrum against which the user can tear off sheets from the roll.
In its simplest form, the pressure member is a post or bar which rises parallel to the roll, alongside, and up against the outside of the roll, providing pressure against the roll and preventing unraveling. This pressure member curves underneath the roll, bending at approximately ninety degrees, and is attached to a plate or becomes an approximately flat surface upon which the roll spins. This plate section of the pressure member slides back and forth perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the roll, and can be adjusted by the user such that the pressure member presses against the outside of the roll.
The user can choose the distance from the pressure member to the center post and tighten the pressure member, so that it remains in place relative to the base and the center post. As the roll is used and its diameter decreases, the user can move the pressure member inward toward the center post and tighten it into a new position as desired.